Persons living in relatively small spaces such as dorm rooms need an efficient and safe way to organize, store and utilize kitchen utensils and appliances. Efficient storage of kitchen items is also important in offices, conference rooms, garages, basements, cabins, or anywhere that it is desired to store and use kitchen equipment without using a full-kitchen space.
While a variety of cabinets and shelving exists for efficient use of space, there are a number of shortcomings that limit the usefulness of existing cabinets. For example, existing cabinets are not well suited for containing all the necessary or desired kitchen elements. Also, existing cabinets are cumbersome to build and large in size, taking up unnecessary amounts of space that is at a premium in dorm rooms and the like. Because existing cabinets are not well suited for holding all of these items, they can be unsafe when their uses are extended beyond their capabilities.
There is a need for a cabinet system that provides a safe, organized, and convenient means for holding and storing various common kitchen appliances, utensils, and the like. Moreover, there is a need for such a cabinet system that is capable of providing storage and holding areas for these appliances, while providing a small footprint that does not take up unnecessary space in the user's home or office.
The present invention is directed at solving these shortcomings by providing a safe way to contain, hold, and use numerous kitchen appliances and utensils in an orderly, organized and ready-to-use manner in a small amount of space. The present invention also provides a cabinet system that allows for easy and efficient use of the kitchen equipment contained and held by the cabinet system. Moreover, the cabinet system of the present invention provides a user-friendly and workable combination of a number of functions, including a working space and appliance holding areas, such as is not currently available.